matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Altar Stone of Stonehenge
The Altar Stone at Stonehenge is one of the Six Sacred Stones, used to identify the locations of the six Vertices of the Machine. History Early History Though unconfirmed, the Altar Stone, like its fellow Sacred Stones, was most likely made by the super-ancient beings rather than humans, since they included it in their second trial. At a currently unknown point in Earth's history, the Super-Ancient Beings discovered the Dark Sun and constructed a machine that would repel it before it came too close to the planet. Though they were able to prevent the Dark Star from approaching in their time, the Super-Ancient Beings realised that even after they were gone from the Earth, there may yet be intelligent life, and so they created the Altar Stone, which was to be used in conjunction with the Firestone in a shrine to reveal the whereabouts of the Vertices that formed the six corners of the Machine. While it is unclear, the early settlers in Britain may have helped the Super-Ancient Beings in constructing the shrine on the Salisbury Plains between 3,000 to 2,000 years BC, or else remaining members of the Super-Ancients took care of the construction of by themselves. Either way, the mysterious lichens on the trilithons were manipulated to represent the shape of the continents and the oceans, and the Altar Stone so that it would react with the Firestone during a Titanic Rising event to reveal the locations of each Vertex. While the Altar Stone would remain at the shrine site that would come to be known as Stonehenge, the rest of the Machine components were kept in Egypt under the Pharaoh Khufu's keep, until the priest Thuthmosis stole the Pillars and the Sacred Stones, unwittingly putting the Earth at greater risk of being destroyed by the Dark Sun. Over the next several thousand years after Stonehenge's construction, the trilithons and the Altar Stone would slowly be withered away and topple over. The site would be maintained by the locals as nature slowly wore them down throughout this long period, and would eventually become a popular tourist attraction requiring security guards to keep the shrine from being further damaged. During his research into the Machine, Max Epper concluded that the Altar Stone was one of the Six Sacred Stones, and that Stonehenge was crucial to locating the Vertices during the Titatic Risings. The Six Sacred Stones After Alby Calvin revealed he knew some details of some of the missing Epper's notes, Jack West Jr sent him with Zoe Kissane and Lily West with the Firestone to meet with Epper's former students, twins Julius and Lachlan Adamson, in England to unlock the secrets of the Alatar Stone of Stonehenge. Upon their rendezvous with the Adamson twins, Zoe and the kids made their way to Stonehenge, disabled the guards and began restoring the ancient site as best they could, including re-standing the Altar Stone. They finished moments before the Titanic Rising began, and their cameras recorded the event as the weakened light of the Dark Star caused the lichen on the trilithons to reveal the relative locations of each of the six vertices. Once the Titanic Rising and its light show ended, the group set the Altar Stone and everything else back to the way the ancient shrine had been before they had arrived. The Five Greatest Warriors The Coalition of Minnows team would constantly refer back to the data provided by the Altar Stone in their period of research to uncover the locations of the remaining Vertices. Purpose The Altar Stone of the Stonehenge temple reveals the location of each of the Vertices. In order for this to work, the Firestone must be placed in a recess in the Altar Stone during a Titanic Rising, when the Dark Star's bent invisible light shines upon Stonehenge. While the Altar Stone itself does not do anything, from its placing upon it, the Firestone shines purple light upon the standing trilithons, illuminating a strange moss. On each of the ten standing stones, there is the representation of the seven continents and the three main ocean as they existed several thousand years ago. The order of the Vertices is indicated by the sequence that the pinpoints of light shine upon the trilithons. Trivia *Stonehenge is distinctive and famous enough to have become frequently referenced in conspiracy theories and in popular culture, usually as the product of alien construction or paranormal activity. *In The Four Legendary Kingdoms, Jack erroneously recalls being present at Stonehenge during the Titanic Rising light-show. Category:Object Category:Sacred Stones Category:The Six Sacred Stones